Cross heart
by Deya204
Summary: Adaptación del manga cross heart al NanoFate
1. Cross heart cap 1

**Hola amigos, aquí les dejo la adaptacion del manga cross heart al Nanofate :33**

 **Como saben ni MSLN No me pertenece ni la historia cx. Solo la adapte al NanoFate (:**

 **Cross heart Cap. 1**

 _ **Pov. Nanoha**_

El mismo callejón oscuro donde ocurrió todo lo que arruino mi vida

-¡Ah! ¡no! ¡Suéltame por favor!

-Tranquila esto no te va a doler...

Valla el mismo sueño, los mismos recuerdos, ese suceso que dejo una herida en mi corazón, una herida que no sanara jamas, en este corazón desgarrado... y vació.

 _ **Pov. Fate**_

La rutina de siempre, los mismos amigos, las mismas materias, y como siempre con mis audífonos observo desde la ventana del pasillo a esa chica, un hermoso cabello cobrizo peinado en una coleta ladeada piel clara, peo no tanto como la mía, pero lo que mas me llama la atención de ella son sus ojos, uno hermosos ojos colo azul-violeta, pero de alguna forma se ven tristes y vacíos. es hermoso observarla, pero a la vez tan triste, quisiera saber que o quien es el motivo de su tristeza.

-¡Valla, con que otra vez estas aquí!- Una voz conocida me sorprendió, mi mejor amiga Hayate ojos azules cabello castaño hasta los hombros, bastante bonita a mi parecer. -Si sigues entando ahí sentada podrías caer y morir decía en un tono dramático.

-Exageras Hayate, mas bien moriría mas fácil de un paro cardíaco con los sustos que me das- Decía en su mismo tono dramático.

-No exageres Fate, por cierto, ¿que estas viendo con tanto interés?- Decía mientras se dirigía hacia la ventana donde estaba sentada. -Con que de nuevo estas espiando a Nanoha-san, lo has hecho mucho últimamente-

-¿¡Que dices!? ¡Yo no observo a nadie! es solo... curiosidad- Este mapache es listo y noto que he estado observando a Nanoha-san últimamente.

-¿curiosidad?-

-Si, me pregunto por que siempre se ve tan sola y tan triste- Se ve muy vacía

-Tienes razón, a pesar de que sea la chica mas popular de la escuela, no deja que nadie se le acerque en cuanto a lo sentimental... pero en eso radica su encanto. Todas la admiramos porque saca buenas notas y se le dan bien los deportes. Tiene una fila de chicos y chicas que la invitan a salir pero nunca ha aceptado, es un poco extraña ¿no crees?-

-Yo no diría extraña, a pesar de lo que dices es encantadora y monisma- mierda he dicho algo fuera de lugar, lo noto porque Hayate ha hecho su sonrisa gatuna, su instinto mapache ha despertado

-¡Lo sabia! te gusta Nanoha-san ¿o me equivoco?- Justo en el clavo, siento como me sonrojo

-... Totalmente- y francamente quisiera saber el motivo de su desgracia.

-ya... ¿y por que no te acercas a ella, a ver si logras algo?- Tiene razón y creo que tengo una idea...

Ella es amable con todo el mundo así que le pediré ayuda con... Matemáticas, por ejemplo, no creo que se niegue, iré a buscarla, pero creo que estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que...

-¡Auch!- Sale un quejido tanto de mi boca como la de la persona con quien choque, soy tan tonta que incluso me caí.

-¡oh! perdóname! ¿te hiciste daño?- un momento es Nanoha-san, quien me tiende la mano y me sonríe, como siempre su sonrisa falsa,desde ese día decidí sacarle una verdadera sonrisa -Perdóname, no te vi

-Descuida fue mi culpa- Le digo mientras tomo su mano, tan fría. -Solo estaba corriendo sin fijarme.

-No pasa nada, bueno hasta otra Fate-chan- Wow! se sabe mi nombre, y se escucha tan bien cuando lo dice

-¡Espera, Nanoha-san, en realidad te estaba buscando a ti!

-¿En serio? ¿para que me buscabas?- básicamente me arrodillo, para hacerle mi petición

-Bien... pues últimamente no voy bien en matemáticas, no sabia a quien pedirle ayuda así que te quisiera preguntar...-

-¿si yo podía ayudarte?- Supongo que ya acostumbrada a que le pidan ayuda

-Si, por favor, Nanoha-san-

-Claro para mi no es ninguna molestia, si quieres al final de las clases nos vemos en tu salón para ayudarte

-Si, estaría encantada, muchas gracias, entonces, nos vemos después Nanoha-san- Me despido de ella, para luego irme, valla, fue mas fácil de lo que creí.

Mi espera fue infinita por fin acabaron las clases, mas pronto de lo que pensé Nanoha llego a mi salón, cuando no había nadie -Hola Fate-chan,¿empezamos?-Valla solo vino a lo que era

-Hola Nanoha-san, claro, como tu digas

Francamente no ponía mucha atención a lo que decía, ero hacia lo posible por concentrarme en lo que me decía y por o perderme en sus hermosos pero a la vez tristes ojos, mas pronto que tarde terminamos el repaso. Me sentía feliz en ese momento, quisiera que nunca acabara, y

-Buaa! Las matemáticas si que son agotadoras- Aparte de que dan hambre.

-Te has esforzado mucho, Fate-chan, supongo que lo dejaremos así por hoy. Bien, hasta mañana-Esta es mi oportunidad para acercarme a ella

-Valla muchas gracias, si que eres amable, por eso eres la mas popular del instituto-

-Pues no sabia que me veían de esa forma, pero si los hace felices seguiré siendo así

-A mi no me hace feliz eso- Veo como pone una cara de extrañamiento -por esote quiero preguntar tu... ¿eres feliz?- en unos segundos recupera la razón.

-yo...-hace una pausa para pensar lo que va a decir -yo estoy bien así- De nuevo me dice con esa sonrisa vacía

-No te creo- Veo como poco a poco palidece- no estas bien así, te ves vacía

-¿por que dices esas cosas?- trata de parecer calmada pero noto sus lagrimas acumulándose en sus ojos

-Porque desde hace un tiempo te he estado observando, y lo veo en tus ojos, de alguna forma, tu tristeza es tal que me has dado un trocito de ella, ahora déjame darte algo de mi felicidad, déjame entrar en tu vida- en este punto, lagrimas caian por la mejillas de las dos

-No... Yo no, Necesito de nadie!- y sale corriendo, desde entonces no la vi, en dos días

Hoy estaba nublado, el cielo de su alegre azul, se transformo a un gris triste, Tan triste como su corazón.

-¿que pasa Fate? no ta has visto muy bien en estos días- Hayate es la que mas me apoya cuando estoy triste, pero no tengo palabras para decirle lo que siento

-descuida Hayate, No es nada- Nada que puedas entender

-Fate...

 **Pov Nanoha**

Tan obvia es mi tristeza, como para que el cielo lo notara, pero mas que nada ¿para que Fate lo notara? ella, con solo unas palabras logro penetrar esa barrera que cree durante mucho tiempo en mi corazón, y ahora te necesito Fate...

 **N/A Dividí esta parte a la mitad pues se me hizo algo largo, mañana les traeré la segunda parte de el primer capitulo de cross heart. ¿que les pareció? Mis saludos desde México (:**


	2. Cross heart cap 2

**Hola, amigos lectores aquí les traigo la segunda parte del primer capitulo de cross heart. Como saben ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, solamente los mezcle para ver que salia xDD**

 **Cross heart parte 2**

 _ **Pov. Nanoha**_

-Fate te necesito, ahora que has penetrado mi corazón ya no puedo sacarte de el- en cuanto digo eso siento que algo me cubre de la lluvia, volteo para ver que es, y es mi salvadora, por la que he pensado en estos últimos días. -Fate-chan...- Ha venido a salvarme.

Me llevo a su casa, que por suerte estaba cerca de aquí, no tenia el valor suficiente hablar de _eso._ Pero ella fue la primera en hablar

-Valla si que la lluvia es fuerte incluso se fue la luz- No fue lo que esperaba pero es algo. -Vives algo lejos ¿no es asi?- Solo me limite a asentir, no tengo el valor de hablar. -Mmm supongo que te quedaras aquí hasta que deje de llover ¿bien?

-...-

-Nanoha, no obligare a que digas algo que no quieras- Lo que ella no sabe es que necesito decirlo

-Yo...- Se vio sorprendida porque comenze a hablar -Ya no puedo mas... Ya no

-Nanoha-san..-

-Odio esto, los odio a todos, odio sentirme así, quisiera que todos simplemente... desaparecieran. quedarme sola, creo estaría mejor asi.- _Mentira, en realidad ya me siento sola, y no es agrdable._

No note cuando se me acerco para tomar mi rostro con sus dos manos -¿En realidad quieres eso?-

-Si...- se acerca lentamente a mi rostro con un leve sonrojo ¿que es esto lo que siento?- Espera... esto no esta bien-

-¿No lo esta?-

-No-

Esta rozando mis labios con los suyos, esto esta mal. -Yo te...- Esto no puede ser, la termino apartando de mi empujándola para hacer caer. -¡No! ¡No lo digas! ¡No puede ser!- no dice nada, ni siquiera un quejido de dolor por la caída -Por favor, no podre ser feliz, nunca podre olvidar aquello y esta herida no sanara jamas. No puedes estar con alguien como yo

Se levanta de golpe -¿por que? Dime que te atormenta, déjame ayudarte

-No, ya nadie me puede ayudar, aquello fue hace 9 años, solo tenia 6 cuando eso ocurrió- Me dolía tanto recordarlo, que lagrimas bajaba por mi rostro.

 **FB**

Mis padres y yo acabamos de llegar a la ciudad, no conocía nada ni a nadie, por una tontería pelee con mis padres y salí corriendo y cuando me di cuenta me perdí, estaba asustada y yo... le pedí ayuda a la persona equivocada

-hey niña ¿te has perdido?

-si

El prometió llevarme con mis padres -Vamos te ayudare a volver con tus padres- Pero me llevo a un callejón oscuro, algo retirado y el...

 **Fin FB**

-No sabia que pasaba tenia tanto miedo ¡Fue horrible ni si quiera pude moverme! ¡Siempre tengo pesadillas con aquello!- Solo de recordarlo me dan ganas de morir -El abuso de mi... no sabes cuantas veces he deseado estar muerta, después de eso, entre en estado de shok y estuve unas semanas en el hospita. Los únicos que se enteraron fueron mis padres, pero no pareció importarles tanto. Es la primera vez que se lo digo a alguien- Me atrevo a ver a Fate-chan que esta llorando igual que yo -Fate chan, he vuelto a hacerte llorar, perdóname por hacerte daño-

-Ahora lo entiendo- Dice mientras me abraza, esto es lo que he necesitado por mucho tiempo

-¿No te doy asco?

-No... Claro que no, de ninguna manera pues no fue tu culpa, y... Comprendo que eso no se puede olvidar, todo esto debio ser muy dificil para ti pero... Tienes que intentar dejarlo atrás y vivir-

-¿Como?

-Deja que los demás se acerquen a ti, recupera la confianza en la gente- Decía mientras me estrechaba mas a su cuerpo

-No se si podre

Se separa un poco para verme a los ojos -Claro que si, confió en ti, que una persona te hiciera tanto daño, no significa que los demás también te lo hagan. Se que en la vida hay cosas horribles, pero también hay cosas felices y lo mas bonito es compartir esos momentos con los demás- Me sonríe amablemente y mas lagrimas salen de sus ojos -Déjame estar a tu lado, déjame ayudarte a que sanen tus heridas-

Ha aparecido el ángel que necesitaba en mi vida, el que me escucho, me comprendió, y me dijo las palabras que tanto deseaba escuchar. y alivio mi dolor -Gracias...- La abrazo mas fuerte que antes, nos separamos un poco, mientra nuestros rostros se acercaban, y nuestros labios se juntaron, este es el comienzo de mi nueva etapa en la vida

Ahora no volveré a mirar el pasado, pues al lado de Fate chan no existe la tristeza, quiero estar con ella, Quiero que sea la persona mas feliz del mundo ahora que sufrió mi desgracia. No se si saldrá bien pero quiero intentarlo, pues ahora estoy segura de una cosa y es que... Quireo a Fate-chan

 **N/A: Y aquí termina el primer capitulo de cross heart, Una hermosa historia a mi parecer:3, ¿que les ha parecido? Espero y comenten.**

Y tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible xD


	3. Someday Cap 1

**N/A:Bien mis amigos les he traído la primera parte del segundo manga de cross heart "someday" No se si quedara bien, pero daré todo mi esfuerzo**

 **Como saben no MSLN ni la historia me pertenece, solo las mezcle para ver que salia cx**

 **Pensamientos ****

 **Diálogos -**

 **Someday parte uno**

 _ **Pov Fate**_

*Como siempre la observo, como suelo hacerlo, supongo que ya es la costumbre. Por mas que pase el tiempo no dejare de mirarte aunque todo es distinto ahora, pues ahora cuando te miro me devuelves la mirada, y si te sonrió... tu también lo haces, esa sonrisa que había esperado por tanto tiempo. ¿cuanto tiempo ha pasado? Dos años ya de ello de ese encuentro que cambio mi vida*

-Ahora nadie esta mirando- le digo antes de acercarme a besar sus labios

 _ **Pov nadie**_

-Fate ¿la sigues observando de nuevo?- Le dice Hayate a su amiga al ver que observa continuamente a la persona que esta en el salón de el frente... Nanoha -Deja de vigilarla mujer, nadie te la va quitar-

-Pero, ¿que dices Hayate? ¿como te lo debo decir? No vigilo a Nadieee- Dice la pelirrubia defendiéndose de las declaraciones de su amiga -es solo que...- *Es tan jodidamente lindaaa* Se guarda lo ultimo para si misma mientras se sonroja y sonríe tontamente.

*¿En que estará pensando ahora?* Piensa su compañera al ver su reacción.

 _ **Pov Fate**_

*Ya hace dos años que ella decidió abrirme su corazón, y nos hicimos... algo mas que amigas, alguna forma me siento triste, oh maldita depresión*

-¿y ahora que pasa?- *Si, fui tan notoria que hasta Hayate lo noto*

-Aunque tenemos la misma edad y vamos en el mismo instituto, siempre nos toca en salones distintos, que mala suerte- *aquí viene uno de mis ataques de intensidad* -!LA VIDA ES TAN INJUSTA!- *y el maestro Zafira se percato de ello*

-¡¿pero que...?! ¡Fuera de mi clase ahora mismo Testarossa!

-¿¡QUE!?

-Deberías controlar un poco mas tu intensidad Testarossa... ¡y quítate esos audífonos!- *Sip, incluso en clases uso los audífonos, pero todo sea por no prestarle atención a ese viejo cara de perro*

-Si claro, tampoco es para ponerse así- *en cuanto cierro la puerta la veo a ella caminando por el pasillo

-¿Fate-chan?- Mierda, me descubrió -No me digas que te han vuelto a sacar de clase, desde mi clase se oían muchos gritos- *Se ve tan linda... no puedo evitar quererla acercar a mi, para besarle, pero su mano me lo impide* -No, Fate-chan, aquí no podemos, nos podrían ver, ademas solo voy por unas fotocopias de la clase

-Ah, es verdad lo siento: es que cuando te veo... olvido todo a mi alrededor, solo importas tu, y pienso en ti a todas horas- *es vergonzoso lo que digo, por eso me sonrojo

-Fate-chan- Ella también se sonroja, luego se impresiona y empieza a decir dramáticamente -Oh no! ¡Es mi culpa que te hayan echado de clases! ¡Por pensar en mi! ¡Seré culpable de el atraso escolar de Fate-chan! No podre vivir con eso en mi conciencia

-¡no, no es eso! es que el profe Zafira me tiene Manía!- Iba a decir otra cosa pero fui callada por lo labios de Nanoha en mi mejilla

-Solo bromeaba- *Ella ha cambiado mucho desde hace dos años, o al menos eso me parece a mi* -Recuerda, esta tarde en mi casa como siempre, no lo olvides- * Jamas lo olvidaría, en la escuela solo nos podemos ver a ratos, cuando no esta ocupada, pues es la delegada de la clase, así que siempre nos vemos en su casa, pues nadie nos molesta, sus padres se la pasan viajando y... nunca están en casa. Eso me pone triste cuando pienso que siempre ha estado sola, y no ha tenido el apoyo de nadie, ni si quiera cuando sucedo _aquello_ *

*También pienso en las coas que podría hacer con ella, al pensarlo me sonrojo un poco*

-Fate-chan ¿te encuentras bien? estas roja * mierda, estar acostada en sus piernas no me ayuda mucho*

-Ah, estoy bien- *el solo verla me dan ganas de besarla*

-¡Fate-chan!

-Esta bien ahora ¿no? Nadie nos esta viendo- *Nunca puedo estar con ella de esta forma hasta la tarde -Solo quiero estar contigo, abrazarte y que me abraces- *no me deja terminar porque me vuelve a tomar y me besa... a veces cuanto estoy con ella, me dan ganas de aferrarla a mi, besarla por todo el cuerpo, de esa manera que tienen las parejas... de mostrarse al otro lo que sienten, con Nanoha solo nos besamos y nada mas, entonces se separa, me ve fijamente y me abraza... Creo que esa es su forma de decirme "espera", esto es algo incomodo* -¡Ah! Preparare un poco de te

-Pero estamos en mi casa deja voy yo

-No, insisto, traeré algo de pastel también- *Y me pongo a correr como tonta a la cocina por el te y el pastel*

-¿A donde fueron tus padres esta vez?

-Hmm, pues a Alemania, por lo visto. No entiendo mucho de sus negocios, dijeron que pasarían una temporada allí, para solucionar unos asuntos... Son persona importantes

-Al menos te llaman por teléfono ¿no?- *Se queda pensando un rato*

-Si, bueno... de vez en cuando. Se que esta muy ocupados y que no pueden estar cuidándome a todas horas. Quiero que sepan que he crecido y que me puedo cuidar sola. Por eso sigo trabajando duro y doy lo mejor de mi siempre. Para que no deban preocuparse por mi.- *Ella alguna vez me dijo... que sus padres habían comenzado a ignorarla cada vez mas. Por alguna razón su relación se fue deteriorando cada vez mas hasta crear un "abismo" entre ellos. Pero ella sigue esperándolos.* -Puede que algún día mi padre se sienta orgulloso de mi, y mi mama me vuelva a abrazar como lo hacia antes.

-Shh, sigues siendo una una niña- Digo mientras pongo mi dedo en su boca para que guarde silencio -Por mucho que digas que eres mayor... sigues siendo una niña, que echa de menos a sus padres

-Fate-chan...

-Debe ser horrible, vivir en una casa tan grande sin compañía de nadie... debes sentirte sola por la noches.- *Me siento muy triste al pensar en su situación*

 _ **Nanoha Pov**_

-No, ya no me siento sola

-¿Ya no?- Dice con un poco de confusión

-Es cierto que por la noche, cuando estoy sola en mi cuarto... y vuelven las pesadillas, siento como si la obscuridad me fuera a engullir, como si en cualquier momento volvería a caer en mis recuerdos. Sin nada ni nadie a que aferrarme. Pero entonces cierro los ojos... y solo una persona viene a mi mente. *Junto con muchos recuerdos brillantes, y me doy cuenta de que esa persona esta pensando en mi. Porque aunque no estés a mi lado en la obscuridad se que estarás ahí para mi el día siguiente. Para traerle luz a mi vida* -Hey, Fate-chan

-¿Mm?

-¿Estarás a mi lado mañana?

-Mañana y siempre, te ayudare a levantarte cuantas veces caigas. Pero seria genial, que fuéramos mayores ya...- *dice mientras entrelaza nuestras manos*

-¿eh?

-Estaría bien, que pudiéramos vivir juntas

-¿Vivir juntas?

-¡Si! ¿no seria maravilloso vernos sin restricciones ni horarios ni reglas? y sin barreras que nos prohíban besarnos cada que nos apeteciera- Dice con mucho entusiasmo - ¿te imaginas? si ese deseo se hace realidad... Algún día - *Así que Fate chan piensa en esas cosas* -Y podríamos dormir juntas así en la obscuridad yo...

-¿Fate... chan?- En cuanto digo su nombre se levanta en seco y se sonroja enormemente *Se ve tan linda así*

-¡Ahh! perdona, no se en que estaba pensando. Dije muchas tonterías ¿verdad? jejeje. Bien debo irme. ¡Nos vemos!

-¡Hasta mañana!-*Dormir juntas... Fundirnos con un beso, abrazarte por toda la noche, y... Tocarte con ternura ahí donde nadie mas te ha tocado... Y sentir la calidez de tus manos en mi piel. Eso pasa por mi mente a veces pero... Es algo distante como estar atrapada en un túnel y ver una salida pero no soy capaz de alcanzarla ¿Hasta cuando este tormento?*

 **N/A: ¿que les ha parecido? Comenten por favor quejas, sugerencias, dudas... Todo se acepta. Mañana o pasado mañana les traeré la segunda parte de este capitulo.**

 **Saludos desde Mexico, nos leemos después xDD**


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A: Perdonen el leve retraso, es que últimamente he tenido cosas que hacer, pero aquí esta la segunda parte de Someday al NanoFate, espero y lo disfruten.**

 **Como saben ni MSLN ni la historia me pertenece. Solo las mezcle cx.**

 **Someday. Parte dos**

 _ **Pov. Fate**_

-Fate-chan- Oigo a Hayate canturreando mi nombre mientras se me abalanza - ¡Vente conmigo esta tarde al centro comercial! Necesito comprar unas cosas.

-¿y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?- *Ademas que no puede saludar como alguien normal*

-Es que también podre comprar ropa y necesito que me aconsejes como siempre.

-¿eh? ¿debe ser esta tarde? Ya tenia otro compromiso...- *y ese compromiso se llama Nanoha*

-¡Ya conozco tus "compromisos"! Últimamente no pasamos tiempo juntas. Quiero estar contigo, te echo de menos ¿sabes?

-Pero me tienes ahora, aquí- *Tiene razón, ya no paso casi nada de tiempo con ella, pero Nanoha es demasiado importante para mi.

-No te hagas la tonta, sabes a que me refiero- Dice mientras me jala la mejilla cruelmente. - ¿No te das cuenta que cada vez te alejas mas de mi? Es doloroso ¿sabes?

-Hayate... Tu y yo siempre seremos amigas- *Es muy rara la vez que ella expresa sus sentimientos*

-Entonces acompáñame hoy- Dice mientras me abraza otra vez

-Mapache manipulador, esta bien, pero solo un rato.

-Valeee, y no me digas mapache. Llevo dinero de sobra te comprare algo

-No es necesario

-Claro que sii

 _ **Pov Nanoha**_

-Fate ahora no esta conmigo, ya es tarde, no creo que llegue

-...- *¿Que es este sentimiento? Algo que nunca había sentido, y no me gusta. Un gran dolor que me oprime el pecho y me dan ganas de llorar. Quiero correr junto a Fate-chan y gritarle al mundo lo que siento por ella, que en realidad no somos solo amigas. Tal vez así deje de sentir ese miedo . Eso a lo que llaman... Celos.

-Oye chica ¿te has perdido?- *No puede ser otra vez, no. De nuevo un hombre acercándose a mi*

-N-No- *Apenas puedo articular palabra, estoy temblando, no quiero que vuelva a suceder

-Oye ¿estas bien?

-¡NO TE ME ACERQUES!

 _ **Pov. Fate**_

*Se me hizo tarde, espero y Nanoha no se halla ido, ya esta oscuro, y voy corriendo lo mas rápido que puedo hasta que...*

-¡NO TE ME ACERQUES!- *esa era la voz de Nanoha, mierda, algo malo paso*

-¡Nanoha!- *al fin la logro ver, esta cubriéndose el rostro con los brazos y de rodillas. corro lo mas rápido que podía hacia ella, y note que estaba ahí un chico peliazul oscuro y de ojos del mismo color -Ya estoy aquí Nanoha-

-¿que le pasa a esa chica? Ni que hubiera visto un fantasma

-Mejor vete de una vez- *Estaba enojada y mucho, aunque no le hiciera nada a Nanoha, le hizo recordar aquello. Y por su expresión, se molesto por lo que le dije*

-¿que le pasa a la gente de esta ciudad, están todos locos, sobretodo las mujeres- Dijo mientras daba media vuelta para ver a alguien

-¡Chrono-kun! ¿Que estas haciendo? creí que te había perdido- *Le decía una chica de pelo castaño muy corto Al chico peliazul*

-Nanoha...- *Llevo cinco minutos hablándole pero no responde.

-¡Nanoha, ya basta! ¡ese chico no iba a hacerte nada malo!- *Separo sus brazos para verla a los ojos, pero note una cosa que jamas había visto*

-¡N- No me mires!- *¡Una cicatriz! En su muñeca*

-¿que...?- *No me deja terminar la pregunta y se suelta de mi agarre para salir corriendo*

-...-*¿por que no lo note antes? Hasta hoy... No fui consciente de lo mucho que sufría Nanoha y de que tanto la atormentaban sus recuerdos aun. Y, por alguna razón, me siento tan mal, con ganas de disculparme de algo que desconozco. De alguna forma le he hecho daño a la persona que mas quiero*

-¡Fate la cena esta servida!

-No tengo hambre Lindy-san, gracias- *Ahora solo quiero dormir... y no despertar jamas

-Como quieras...

*He hecho algo horrible ¿verdad? Creo que en todo este tiempo le he restado importancia a aquello. Y al final le acabe haciendo daño a la persona... que no quería lastimar jamas* _Mensaje recibido de: Nanoha3 *_ ¿Como no me di cuenta de algo tan grave como esa marca en su piel? Solo ahora note, que por mas que quiera dejar atrás esos recuerdos... Siempre vuelven una y otra vez* _Mensaje: Buenas noches Fate (: ..._ *¿Por que viene a mi mente esa sonrisa falsa que tenia antes? No quiero que vuelva a sonreír así en la vida. Quiero que me exprese como se siente en realidad. Iré ahora con ella aunque sea saltándome por la ventana, porque Quiero que me perdone...Porque no me di cuenta de su sufrimiento. Yo estaba tan feliz, que esa felicidad me cegó y no me dejo ver... que las cosas no iban tan bien como pensaba. Que me perdone por no tomar su mano esta vez. Por eso ahora yo... Quiero estar con ella en la oscuridad* -Ah, corrí mucho pero al fin aquí... ¿Nanoha? ¿que haces ahí sentada? Hace frió... *No estaba sonriendo*

-Te esta esperando, no quiero estar sola. De repente me dio miedo mi habitación, tenia miedo y no sabia a donde ir. Porque aunque este rodeada de muchos, solo una persona viene a mi mente... y es Fate-chan. La calidez de tus manos que me tocan, lo dulce de tu voz, lo brillante de tu sonrisa, sus ojos sus labios, lo deseo todo de Fate-chan.- *E lo mas sincero que pude escuchar, no puedo evitar abrazarla* -Perdóname por ser débil, mis debilidades te acaban haciendo daño, lo siento mucho. Por favor sálvame una vez mas. Por favor quédate a dormir esta noche. Si no quito estos recuerdos de mi mente no me dejaran avanzar. Las cicatrices de mi muñeca son una marca de mi pasado que no podre borrar, en ese momento ya no quería vivir pero... no quería que supieras lo débil que pude llegar a ser. Y ahora es diferente, quiero seguir caminando, ser mas fuerte para protegerte y no ser una carga mas para ti

-No digas mas, no vuelvas a decir que me eres una carga por que no es así ¿no lo entiendes aun? tu felicidad es mi felicidad. Pero si no quieres sonreir, no lo hagas pues yo sonreiré por ti hasta que quieras hacerlo

-Gracias Fate-chan- *Hay lagrimas en sus ojos pero aun así sonríe

-¿que acabo de decir Nanoha? no sonrías si no quieres

-Pero ahora si quiero jajaj- *En ese momento se quita la blusa, pues ya estábamos en su cuarto

-¡Nanoha! ¿¡Que haces!?- *un enorme sonrojo invade mi rostro, y ella acerca mi cabeza a su pecho y puedo oír su corazón*

-¿puedes oírlo? Ya no duele, porque has estado aquí conmigo todo este tiempo... Mientras seas tu, se que todo ira bien- *Debemos enfrentar estos miedos juntas para seguir avanzando hacia un futuro brillante* -Fate-chan, ahora se que no importa si los demás nos ven como simples amigas, lo mas importante es lo que sentimos- *tomo su muñeca para besar esa marca, y de ahí besar cada uno de sus dedos* -¿Fate?

-Quiero estar contigo en la oscuridad de tu pasa e iluminar tus recuerdos, te quiero y por eso...quiero esta así por siempre, para crear recuerdos para que algún día...ver hacia atrás con una sonrisa y notar que no todo fue dolor.

 _Esa noche enfrentamos la oscuridad juntas y pude estar con ella cuando mas me necesita_

 **N/A: ¿Les gusto? comenten por favor, acepto de todo. Nos leemos en la siguiente parte de esta hermosa historia. Saludos desde México *-***


	5. Breakdown A

**Hola amigos, me he ausentado un tiempo porque he tenido cosas que hacer xDD. Pero aquí esta la adaptacion de breakdown al nanofate. Espero y les guste**

 **Como saben ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, solo las mezcle cx**

 **Breakdown A**

 **Pov Nanoha**

*Mi vida comenzó justo cuando empecé a compartirla con ella. El comienzo de nuestra vida juntas. Y quiero estar con ella para siempre... Porque la amo, la amo deseperadamente. Es un sentimiento que no controlo, que me domina y me lleva hasta ella donde sea que este. Lo que siento es tan grande que no solo cabe en mi corazón. La razón por que arde donde ella me toque es... Fate-chan*

Estábamos en mi casa, pues ella se había "quedado a dormir" era algo normal en nuestra rutina, me gusta estar así. Ya estábamos dormidas hasta que...

 ** _RIIIIING RIIIIING_**

 ** _*_** ¿quién podrá marcarme a estas horas? Será mejor que conteste* -¿Diga?

-¿Nanoha?- * Valla desde hace dos meses que mi madre no me llama* -Siento llamar,¿te desperté?

-No importa, no es muy tarde, mamá

-¿qué tal te va? ¿has comido? ¿cómo vas en la escuela?

-Todo esta bien, no hay nada de que preocuparse

-Nanoha... se que eres responsable pero pienso que no te debemos dejar ahí sola tanto tiempo- *Esto nunca lo dice, algo trama* -Tu padre y yo hemos hablado, y creemos que será lo mejor

-¿qué sucede, madre?

-Hemos encontrado un buen trabajo aquí así que(...)

-...-*¿Qué? No, esto no puede ser. Esto es malo, Fui tan tonta, era obvio que no duraríamos así para siempre. Porque todo en la vida tiene un final. Esto no puede ser, ya tenia una vida feliz y como si nada habrá un cambio que lo arruinara todo*

 **Pov. Fate**

*Hoy comienza nuestro ultimo año del instituto, de nuevo cambiaremos clases, ojala y sí se haga realidad este año...* -¡Me muero por ver las listas, ojala Nanoha y yo quedemos en la misma clase!

-¿esa es tu preocupación, Fate?- *Como siempre Hayate, arruinando mis pensamientos, pero realmente esa es mi preocupación, no puedo evitar sonreír al saber que es verdad* -Mejor no digas nada. Sera mejor que te preocupes porque sera mas difícil este año

-Tonterías, Hayate, confío en mi misma, además Nanoha me ha ayudado.

\- Tus calificaciones no dicen lo mismo, casi reprobabas- *Debo admitir que tiene razón, los estudios no se me dan mucho, pero veo que ahí viene, ella* -Debes poner mas esfuerzo ¿no lo crees?

-...- *No me ha visto

-¿Fate? Te estoy hablando

-¡Nanoha!- *Creo que la mapache se molestó

-¿¡Me estas ignorando!?

-Ah, Fate-chan, Hayate-chan, no las vi buenos días

*Se ve decaída*- ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Cómo has dormido?

\- He dormido bien... Bueno como siempre

-Si quieres que me "quede a dormir" en tu casa solo dímelo

-Sí, esta bien.

\- Está muy claro que algo pasa aquí. Contrólense un poco ¿no?- *Hayate siempre lo arruina todo... Esperen ¿Hayate?*

-¡Hayate! ¿desde cuándo estas aquí?

-¿¡QUEEE!? Me estas vacilando ¿Verdad?- *No la debí haber hecho enojar*

-¡Socorro un mapache me ataca! ¡Nanoha ayúdame!

*Tal parece que nada ha cambiado, solo el hecho de que Nanoha y yo hemos dado un paso a nuestra relación, e incluso estamos mas unidas que antes, pero ahora que lo pienso... Nanoha ha estrado actuando extraño, como si algo le preocupara, se ve pensativa. Como si en cualquier momento, desapareciera de la nada. Se que no es lógico, No estoy segura desde hace cuanto siento eso, fue hace dos o tres semanas. Sí, la ultima vez que pase la noche en su casa. Recibió una llamada, o al menos eso recuerdo, pero no se de lo que hablo ni con quien lo hablo. Pueden ser imaginaciones mías, o eso quiero pensar. Basta Fate,si ocurriera algo Nanoha te lo diría ¿o no?*

-Fate! ¿no vas a venir? Tu eres la que mas quería ver las listas

-Ah! sí ya voy- *Ojala este con Nanoha en la misma clase que yo* Ah! mira aquí esta Nanoha, Y yo estoy en... ¡El mismo salón! ¡Si! ¡Búscate mapache! ¿No es genial Nanoha? ¡al fin estamos en la misma clase!

-...-

-¿Nanoha?

-¿Que? Ah, perdona, no estaba poniendo atención

-Nanoha... ¿estas bien?

-Por supuesto ¿por que no lo estaría? Venga, ya vamos a clase- Ni siquiera me deja responderle

*Quería creer que era mi imaginación...Y que todo iba bien. Pero es mas que obvio que algo malo esta pasando y voy a averiguar que es*

* * *

 **Pov Nadie**

Las tres amigas ya tenían su hora de descanso por lo que decidieron comer juntas en un salón vació

-Hey chicas ¿ya saben que harán después de salir de la escuela?- Dijo Hayate, que al ver la reacción de duda de sus amigas rodó lo ojos -¿No están conscientes de que este es nuestro ultimo año de instituto? Es tiempo para pensar que haremos después, la vida en el mundo exterior no es fácil ¿saben?

-Pues la verdad, yo no había pensado es eso antes- Admite la cobriza

-Supongo que tu tampoco lo has pensado Fate, pues eres aun mas despistada que Nanoha, creo que es contagioso- Afirma la castaña

-Pero claro que lo he pensado! y ya se que haré en el futuro- Ante la afirmación de Fate, Nanoha y Hayate se sorprenden -Conseguiré un trabajo!

-¡¿Un trabajo?! Fate ¿no piensas seguir estudiando?- Dice Hayate, sorprendida. Y Nanoha se quedo sin palabras

-No, por el momento, quiero ganar dinero muy pronto. Quiero cumplir un proyecto que tengo en mente y no puede esperar, el cual es rentar un departamento para irme de casa Si sigo estudiando dependeré de mis padres por alguno años, y eso no es lo que quiero- Ante la mirada atónita de Nanoha, Fate se da cuenta de todo lo que dijo en voz alta -AHH! Perdón, creo que pensé en voz alta, lo siento!

-Descuida Fate-chan- Sonríe falsamente Nanoha - En realidad pienso que fue muy honesto de tu parte decir eso, eso es algo que me gusta mucho de ti- Fate se sonroja al instante

-Vaya, si que tienes tus planes Fate, y eso que pareces la mas infantil de las tres. Pero en realidad eres muy madura- Dice Hayate encogiéndose de hombros

-Oye! ¿a quien llamas infantil?- Dice Fate subiéndose intensamente a la mesa -¡Soy la persona mas madura que puedes conocer!

-Bien, pero ¿podrías bajarte de la mesa? estas asustando a Nanoha, ¿o tu que piensas?

-Pues en realidad a mi me gustaría tener las cosas tan claras como ella- Le responde Nanoha, tratando de sonar natural Cuando realmente ase estaba destruyendo por dentro *Me gustaría ser como Fate-chan, mas decidida. Pero siento que cada camino que me decido tomar... Me conducen a un callejón sin salida. Fate busca cada día ser mejor, para así hacerme feliz. Y yo no soy capaz de sincerarme con ella. No podría yo hacerla feliz también, aunque yo quiera. Pues todo lo que he hecho para mejorar, no ha servido de nada*

-Hayate ¿tu que piensas hacer después? ¿Ya lo has decidido?- Dice Fate, mientras toma la mano de Nanoha firmemente de bajo de la mesa

-¡Claro que si! Estudiare en el extranjero por un tiempo- Ante la afirmación de Hayate, Nanoha voltea a verla sorprendida, pues lo dijo con tanta naturalidad, e incluso algo de felicidad.

-¿En serio?- Le pregunta algo incrédula Fate, ignorando la reacción de Nanoha.

-Claro que si, Tengo una beca en Estados Unidos, es una gran oportunidad para conocer el mundo. Se lo he dicho a mis padres, y les encanto la idea. Parece que ya me quieren fuera de sus vidas jajaj. De hecho ya empezaron los preparativos, me han comprado ropa y todo, aunque todavía falta un año.

-¡Increíble Hayate!- Afirma Fate, pues ella nunca sabrá que es tener una beca.

-Pues si, para que veas que estudiar si sirve- Le dice la castaña en tono burlón

-Y... ¿No estas triste?- Al ver la cara de "no entiendo" por parte de Hayate, Nanoha sigue hablando -Quiero decir, separarte de tus amigos y familia por tanto tiempo... ¿no te entestece?

-Un poco, si. Pero después me pongo a pensar mas en lo positivo, ademas todas estas personas seguirán aquí cuando vuelva. Me gusta pensar en que cuando las personas se quieren realmente, atan sus almas entre si, creándose un vinculo irrompible en sus corazones, tan grande que no importa la distancia, siempre seguirán juntas... O algo así dice mi abuela Hahahah.

-Sí que sabes arruinar tus pensamientos profundos Hayate- *Pero en realidad tiene razón, debo afrontar esto, para que mañana me hagan más fuerte estos problemas. Le diré todo a Fate hoy*

 **Pov Fate**

La rubia caminaba, después de hacer un mandado que le encargó su familia

*No pude ver a Nanoha luego de clase, parece que tenia una reunión del comité estudiantil, parece que ha estado apagada, me inquieta mucho que algo malo le haya pasado ¿habré hecho algo malo yo como para que se moleste? Tal vez debería mandarle un mensaje... No, no quiero molestarle. Sera mejor que hablemos mañana. Resistiré, porque se que estaremos juntas mañana y al día siguiente y el siguiente... Pero aunque estoy segura de eso, mi ansiedad no se detiene y mi pecho duele cada vez mas. Por mas que lo intento quiero verla. ¿Es mucho pedir?*

-¡Fate-chan!

-¿Nanoha?- *Es esto real no es un sueño ¿verdad?

-Fate ¿Pasa algo?

-No, nada Nanoha- *Por un momento creí que estaba soñando* -¿Qué haces aquí? No esperaba verte

-Yo tampoco, pero en realidad tenia muchas ganas de verte por lo que me alegro de encontrarte aquí

-...- *Esto es malo, Nanoha nunca me buscó de tal manera*

-¿Crees que podamos dar una vuelta?... Juntas

-Por supuesto- Le responde con una sonrisa falsa al no saber que esta ocurriendo

 _Rato_ _después_

 _-_ ¿Esta bien que estés tan tarde a fuera?

-¿Eh?-Responde mientras ladea la cabeza, en señal de incomprensión

-Lo que quiero decir ¿tu estas bien?

-Ah, estoy bien, ahora se que no me va a pasar nada, mas aun si estas a mi lado. Sonara raro, pero es como si tu fueras mi ángel protector. Tu eres esa persona que ha velado por mi cuando nadie lo ha hecho, por eso quiero agradecerte, por preocuparte por mi bienestar

-Nanoha... No hay nada que agradecer- Toma la mano de Nanoha fuerte, pro a la vez delicadamente- Te he dicho muchas veces que eres los que mas me importa,así que cuando te suceda algo o estés triste, no dudes en decirme... Por favor.- Dijo Fate con la esperanza de que Nanoha le dijera que le sucedía

-Realmente eres como un ángel- Dice inmediatamente, desviando su mirada de la de Fate

-¿Nanoha?

-Perdona, pensaba en la primera vez que te vi, que parecías tan distante, espiándome desde la ventana de tu salón- Ante la mentira de Nanoha (para seguir ocultando las cosas) Fate se sonroja al instante

-¡¿Que?! ¿Ya lo sabias?

-Sip, desde siempre Hahaha. Pero En ese momento, no planeaba acercarme a ti, pues me aterrorizaba la idea de estar con los demás. Pero al final tú viniste a mi. Y después de todos los momentos tristes que pasamos somos lo que somos ahora, por lo que no me arrepiento de nada. Porque fue, cuando ya no tenia esperanza alguna tu llegaste, como un rayo de luz, a iluminar mi vida- En el instante en que Nanoha termino de hablar, una estrella fugaz paso, pero solo se dio cuenta Fate.

-¡Mira, una estrella fugaz! Pide un deseo. Yo deseo... Estar por siempre al lado de Nanoha- El deseo de Fate, causo que Nanoha, rompiera en llanto inmediatamente

-Ojalá y se hiciera realidad... ojalá- Dijo casi en un susurro

-¿Quieres ir a algún otro lado?-Cuando volteo Fate, Nanoha estaba rota en llanto- ¡Nanoha! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué está mal?

-Todo Fate, todo va mal- Dijo soltándose del agarre de Fate

-¿Por que?

-Me voy a mudar... La próxima semana me iré a Inglaterra- En eso momento el mundo para Fate se derrumbo, quedo en shock por unos segundos

-¿De que... Hablas? - *No quiero, no lo puedo creer*

-Hace unos días me avisaron mis padres, Han firmado un importante contrato ahí, y no volverán. Quieren que me vaya con ellos

-...-

-Aun soy menor de edad, como venderán la casa, no tengo otra opción. En verdad, lo siento tanto, Fate-chan- Nanoha, al taparse la cara por su llanto no se dio cuenta que Fate no derramo ni una lagrima

-¿Por qué te disculpas?- Dice mientras toma el rostro de Nanoha- Me alegro mucho, mucho por ti. - servirá, para acercarte de nuevo a tus padres. Eso que querías ¿no? Una oportunidad de deshacer el abismo entre ustedes, y así superar tu pasado entonces...- *¿Qué digo? No estoy nada feliz con esto ¿se irá de mi lado entonces? ¿que haré sin ella?* Te felicito.- *Pero, no debo llorar*- Me tengo que ir Nanoha, me deben estar esperando para la cena

-¿Lo que yo quería? Esto no era lo que yo quería- Para desgracia de Nanoha, Fate ya había corrido lejos de ella, como para escucharla

*No tengo que llorar delante de Nanoha, no debo ser un estorbo para realizar lo que ella desea. Ni debo pensar en decirle "No te vayas" Aunque mi corazón grite que se lo diga, no debo, aunque, cuando ella se vaya, mi mundo se derrumbe y no sepa como detenerlo*

 **Holaaa Lamento no haber actualizado en mucho tiempo, tuve unos problemillas xD. Pero he vuelto, y con mas ideas para otros fics *-*. Acepto comentarios buenos y malos, Saludos de de México. Nos leemos luego *-*/**


End file.
